The present invention relates to a multiple push-switch apparatus which is provided with a plurality of electric switches and is adapted to operate only one of them at a time. In particular, there is provided a multiple push-switch apparatus comprising an exclusion mechanism in which, when any one of the electric switches in the open position is pushed, another switch in the closed position is opened and, at the same time, the pushed switch is closed. The invention also provides a multiple push-switch apparatus which is especially suitable as a station selecting apparatus for a television receiver. An object of the present invention is to provide a multiple push-switch apparatus which is simple in construction and can be switched by a soft pushing operation.